


What We Hide From The World

by Tibbsgirl



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: 1920s AU, Actress!diana, Bartender!akko, Dianakko Week 2019, F/F, physical affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 21:36:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20442932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tibbsgirl/pseuds/Tibbsgirl
Summary: Akko is bartending on a particularly busy night at the speakeasy when someone she never expected sits down at the bar in front of her, the famous Diana Cavendish.(1920s AU...kind of)Or...Dianakko Week Day 5: Physical Affection





	What We Hide From The World

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello! Here's my submission for Dianakko Week Day 5: Physical Affection!
> 
> Just a few notes, I changed my mind on what I originally wanted to do and started this last night. My apologies if it seems rushed. I wanted to add some 1920s lingo since that's when it takes place, but unfortunately I didn't have time do much research sooooo….this is what you get!! Lol
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!!!!!!!

Akko sat in the back row of the large dark movie theatre, Amanda by her side as they watched the large screen at the very front. The characters in the black and white silent film, a beautiful blonde woman and a handsome man, leaned in ever slow slowly and kissed in dramatic fashion. Akko would usually pass on any kind of romantic drama as it didn’t interest her at all, but there was one reason she was here now. It was to see Diana Cavendish on the big screen. The blonde beauty had made a name for herself since traveling here from England, starring in multiple films and doing theatre productions in between. It was a theatre production that had brought Diana to New York, where she would, by some miracle, find Amanda’s little speakeasy one night while looking to have some fun without fear of being judged. Her fiery redheaded friend specialized in discreetness, offering a place of safety for those who couldn’t be who they truly are due to the ugliness of society. Unfortunately for Akko, she couldn’t hide what made society look down on her for, which was simply being Japanese. Amanda had taken her in when she had nowhere else to go and no one else to turn to, and they had been best friends ever since. She had seen her share of people spanning all walks of life, even a few famous faces, but nothing could have prepared her to see Diana Cavendish sit down at her bar that night.

* * *

The blonde had entered their little joint on a particularly busy night, Akko practically flying back and forth behind the bar in order to get drinks out as fast as possible as Diana sat down in the only open seat left. The brunette didn’t notice her at first as she filled a tray with various alcoholic beverages for the waitress to take before leaning her elbows on the bar and sighing tiredly. 

“Rough night?”

Akko’s head raised immediately after hearing the voice, her eyes growing wide when seeing exactly who was sitting at her bar. 

“Y-you’re…” The brunette breathed out in disbelief, “beautiful.” 

Diana’s eyebrows raised as a wide grin slowly grew on her face. 

“I-I mean...you’re Diana Cavendish. I….I know who you are. Big fan.” Akko backtracked, her voice an octave before she cleared her throat, trying to compose herself. 

“I’m happy to hear that.” Diana chuckled, seeing the brunette’s face grow slightly darker with a blush. 

“So...um...what can I get you?” 

“Your name for starters.” The blonde leaned her elbows on the bar top, her smile never leaving as she waited for an answer.

“Oh.” Akko fidgeted with an empty glass in her hand before answering, “Atsuko Kagari. You can call me Akko.”

“Akko.” DIana repeated slowly, trying out the name on her tongue for the first time. “Something strong please, Akko.” 

“You havin’ a rough night too, Ms. Cavendish?” Akko giggled as she got started on one of her signature drinks. 

“A rough year, really.” Diana sighed before turning to look around the small joint, watching the couple dance to the live band playing on the small stage located on the other side of the room. Her heart hurt when she watched two girls, a couple she assumed, dance closely together before leaning in for a short peck on the lips. She wondered if that could ever be her with the one she loved, able to dance with them, hug them, kiss them, even in a small place like this it’d be liberating.

“Not something you see every day huh?” 

Diana turned in time to see Akko sliding a full glass of dark liquor across the bar top to her, noticing the brunette was now watching the couple as well. 

“No.” The blonde replied simply before bringing the glass up to her lips and taking a tentative sip. “This is quite a unique place.” 

“It is.” Akko began to vigorously wipe off the bar top with a wet rag, slowing only when she noticed the downtrodden look on Diana’s face. “I’ve been working here for a few years now, and I’ve noticed that every person who comes in here has one thing in common.” 

“What’s that?” The blonde replied curiously, turning to lock eyes with Akko, giving the brunette her full attention.

“We all have something we’re hiding from the outside world.” Akko’s eyes flitted to the couple they’d been watching before and back to beautiful azure eyes. “So what are you hiding Diana?”

Diana just stared back at the brunette for a long moment before downing the rest of her drink in one go, her face twisting up momentarily afterward as she set the glass down on the wood a little harder than she meant to. 

“Akko, would you like to dance with me?”

“What?” Akko’s eyes went wide at the proposal. 

“I am...attracted to women, Akko, and I would very much like to dance with you.” 

“EH?”

* * *

“Akko.”

Akko jumped at the voice and the elbow that had jabbed her in the ribs. She turned her head to see Amanda looking at her in concern, only now noticing that the movie was over and the theatre was rapidly emptying of its patrons. 

“Sorry. I guess I was just…”

“Thinking about a certain blonde?” The redhead rolled her eyes and let out an annoyed huff before standing and joining the crowd making their way to the door. 

Akko jumped out of her seat and chased after her friend, only catching up to her out on the sidewalk. The brunette fell into step with Amanda as they walked toward their little bar, which also happened to be their home. 

“Look, Amanda, I know you don’t like her bu-”

“No, Akko, I don’t. She used you for a good time, and left you. Of course I’m not going to _ like _ her.” The redhead said angrily as she sped up her pace, the shorter girl next to her having to practically jog to keep up. 

“Amanda stop. Stop!” Akko reached out and grabbed Amanda’s arm, the redhead stopping and turning with her eyebrows raised. “I...I don’t think she used me. L-like you think she did anyway. I know what it looks like.” 

“Yeah, it looks like she hurt you when she left without a word and you cried yourself to sleep every night for a week.” Amanda half shouted before wincing guitily when Akko jumped back. “Ugh, I’m sorry, Akko. It’s just...I really care about you, and she-” “I love her.” The brunette all but shouted before looking around, hoping no one overheard. 

“You...what?” Amanda replied in shock as she lightly pushed Akko into a nearby alley.

“I fell in love with her, Amanda. And...she told me we were going to be together and I believe her.” Akko breath out desperately. 

“Why? Why do you believe her?” The redhead threw her hands up in disbelief.

“It’s...it’s the way she looked at me. She looked at me like there was no one else in the room. It’s the way she touched me, she touched me so softly as if it was the first time she’d felt someone on her fingertips.” Akko’s voice grew quieter with every word she spoke, looking off into the distance at nothing in particular. “And when she held me, she held me so tight like I was...just going to slip away, like she was terrified I would disappear if she let go.” The brunette finally locked eyes with her friend again, both girl’s expressions softer than they had been just a minute ago. “I know she wouldn’t have left without a good reason, and I know she’ll come back. I can feel it, Amanda.”

“Okay, Akko.” Amanda sighed in defeat. “I hope she does. We should be getting back though. Hopefully Frank hasn’t burned the place down.” The redhead grumbled before she turned and exited the alley with a giggling brunette right behind her. 

The walk back to the speakeasy wasn’t long, they were back in just a few minutes to the little warehouse that housed their home in the basement. The girls made their way down the narrow stairway to the heavy metal door at the bottom before Amanda knocked in a pattern that would let Frank know it was her returning. The door swung open, the sound of the live band suddenly much louder as the large blonde man appeared in the doorway smiling brightly. 

“Hey boss.” Frank happily greeted Amanda and stepped to the side to let the pair in, but stopping Akko before she could fully enter. “Someone’s looking for you.” He said loudly over the music. When he only received a look of confusion in return, he smirked and nodded his head toward the tables outlining the dance floor.

The brunette’s eyes began searching the area and gasped when her gaze landed on the head of very familiar beautiful blonde hair flowing over the perfect porcelain skin of Diana’s bare back, the rest of her body hidden by an elegant light blue dress. 

“I knew she’d come back.” Akko whispered to herself before looking down at herself, seeing the slacks and button down shirt she’d worn to the theatre. 

“You look fine, Akko. Just go get her.” Frank spoke in amusement, nudging Akko out of the doorway and into the direction of the dance floor. 

The brunette gulped as she weaved through the crowded bar, growing closer and closer to the woman she’d been longing to see for so long. Akko stopped an arm’s length away from Diana, her mind whirling with things she’d been wanting to say to the blonde, so many things threatening to force their way through her lips but she could only utter one single word. 

“Diana?”

At first Akko thought she couldn’t have spoken loud enough for Diana to hear her, but the blonde turned slowly until ocean blue eyes met bright crimson, both girls frozen in time as the rest of the room seemed to fade away. Diana stood slowly and took a step forward, reaching out cupping Akko’s cheek with the palm of her hand, caressing it softly with her thumb. 

“I’ve dreamt of this moment for so long,” the blonde said softly as the brunette leaned into her touch instinctively, “I had forgotten just how soft your skin is.”

“You’re really here.” Akko breathed out, reaching out and running her fingertips over Diana’s arm, as if to make sure this wasn’t just some hallucination, before her hand rested over the blonde’s resting on her cheek. “I wish I’d returned sooner.” Diana pulled Akko in and pressed her lips against Akko’s, the brunette immediately melting into the blonde and deepening the kiss. After a long moment, both girls pulled back for air, breathing heavily they were thrust back reality as Akko was bumped into by a drunken patron, nearly knocking Diana over as well. 

“Hey!” The brunette shouted, about to angrily stomp over to the man to give him a piece of her mind when the blonde grabbed her hand and began pulling Akko through the crowded room. “W-wait, Diana where are we going?”

“Somewhere a little more private.” Diana smiled slyly over her shoulder, allowing herself to laugh out loud at the shocked look on Akko’s face. “To talk. It’s so loud in here.”

“Oh. R-right.” The brunette replied in slight disappointment as they opened the door leading to Akko and Amanda’s living quarters and eventually making their way into Akko’s little bedroom. 

After the door closed behind them, the two stood in silence for a long time before either had the courage to break it. 

“Why did you leave without telling me?” Akko blurted out, not being able to keep the question in any longer.

Diana looked at the brunette in surprise for a moment before sighing and moving to the bed to sit down. She didn’t answer right away, staring at the floor as she thought of the best way to say what she was going to say.

“I was afraid.” The blonde stated quietly, unable to lift her gaze to meet Akko’s eyes. 

“Afraid of what?” The brunette asked as she cautiously moved toward where Diana was sitting.

“Everything.” Diana spoke a little louder. “I wasn’t supposed to feel for you the way I do. I wasn’t supposed to want you, I wasn’t supposed to want to feel your touch when I lay in bed at night.” A single tear ran down the blonde’s cheek before she finally locked eyes with Akko. “Akko, I wasn’t supposed to fall in love with you. But I did.”

“You…” The brunette started, swallowing the lump in her throat before continuing, “you’re in love? With me?”

“It wasn’t fair to you, Akko. You deserved someone who you could always be with. You wouldn’t have been able to have that with me. There would always be cameras and reporters and rumors galore. I was certain it would ruin us both, and I knew it was selfish but I thought...I thought leaving was the best thing.” Diana let out a long sigh and fell back onto the bed heavily. 

“What changed? Why did you come back?” Akko asked as she flopped onto the bed beside Diana, rolling over onto her side to face the blonde who continued to stare at the ceiling. 

“Do you remember when we first met, you told me that everyone here had one thing in common?” 

“Yeah, that everyone here had something they were hiding.” Akko furrowed her brows and watched as Diana, too, rolled onto her side to face the brunette, draping her arm over Akko’s waist.

“I don’t want to hide anymore, Akko. Not if it means we can’t be together.” 

“What about the camera’s and...the reporters and-”

“I don’t care.” Diana said confidently, quieting the brunette immediately. She reached up and undid the top button on Akko’s shirt and leaned in to press her lips against the impossibly soft skin of the brunette’s neck. “I can’t bear to be apart from you any longer.” Diana trailed kisses along Akko’s jawline as the brunette wrapped an arm around the blonde’s waist and pulled their bodies together. Finally, Diana’s lips found Akko’s for a short soft kiss before pulling back and gazing into sparkling crimson pools. “I promise to never let you go again.”

“You better not.” The brunette said jokingly as a tear ran down her cheek. “Ya know, you never asked me what I was hiding.” 

Diana chuckled and wiped away Akko’s tear with her thumb. 

“What are you hiding, Akko Kagari?”

“I’m in love with you, too.”


End file.
